Harry Potter and the Seeker's Touch
by jynzx
Summary: Chapter 2 is FINALLY here!!! Voldemort and his spies are everywhere, who can he trust. And just WHO is this other Malfoy???
1. The Move

A/N- This is my first posted fanfic. I finally decided to write this one up before someone else came up with the idea. Hope you like. PG13- Just in case.  
  
Of course, I don't own Harry Potter. if only  
  
Chapter One- The Move  
  
"What were you thinking boy?" Vernon Dursley shouted ferociously as he shook the small skinny black-haired boy.  
  
"Lee..Leett.Let me go." he stuttered as his uncle shook him. Harry Potter, a fourteen-year-old boy had just arrived back at his uncle's house in Surrey, after a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"What did you say boy?" He asked rhetorically, "Let you go?" he bellowed shaking with anger. "And why, pray tell, would I want to do that?" He released Harry and walked to a small glass cabinet, containing rum and whisky. Harry quickly ran up to his small room upstairs.  
  
Harry locked his door and collapsed back on his bed, out of breath. The lanky, black haired and green-eyed boy looked around his room. He heard his Uncle Vernon stomping up the stairs, and braced himself.  
  
He thought about the recent events that had taken place. After arriving at Kings Cross, Uncle Vernon had silently driven back to Privet Drive. Harry remembered walking in to the house and feeling anxious. He saw the new fireplace. Obviously his uncle had gotten it fixed since the Weasleys had 'dropped' by the last year.  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of the Weasleys. Ron, his best friend, Fred and George, the notorious twins, Charlie, Bill, Percy and Ginny. They all had flaming bright red hair. He felt twinge of loneliness as he stared at his ceiling.  
  
"OPEN THIS DOOR BOY!" Uncle Vernon shouted, pounding at the door. The door started to groan underneath the pressure and weight put in behind it, for Mr Dursley was no small man. Rather the opposite, he was a short beefy man with a vanishing neck and double chin. Little flecks of wood started propelling themselves at Harry, as the door started to splinter. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT NOW, I PROMISE YOU WILL SUFFER!" came a fierce growl through the door.  
  
Harry jumped off his bed and tried to open the window. The glass hag been solidly glued in, and the only escape option was the small skylight, which he let Hedwig through. Smashing his fist against the glass, he grimaced as his hand turned red. The glass remained firmly in place.  
  
Against everything, he reached under his pillow and grabbed his wand. The door shattered moments later, with a red, puffing Mr Dursley standing in its place. Behind him stood a smirking Dudley, his cousin, and a tall, glaring Mrs Dursley.  
  
His uncle noticed him holding the wand, and retreated ever so slightly. He shuffled back onto the landing outside. But then he smiled evilly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare boy." He said, his voice full of malice, "You'd be expelled from that school of yours. And you couldn't have that." He took a moment to brush the wood splinters from his suit. "Well boy, put it down and come here!" he shouted.  
  
Harry weighted out his options. His uncle was right, if he used magic, then he'd be expelled from Hogwarts, and never see his friends again. On the other hand, he could go on the run, and live with Sirius, but Dumbledore had told him it was better to stay with the Dursleys, and he's be disobeying Dumbledore. Harry chose the second option, better to be as far away from the Dursleys as possible.  
  
Raising his wand, he shouted "Accio Cloak' and as the cloak swept around him, he disappeared from their sight. Watching the Dursleys eyes widen in astonishment, he screamed loudly for effect, and sent them screaming down the stairs.  
  
Packing up his belongings, he waited till night, and dragged his things down the stairs. Reaching the end of Privet Drive, Harry stuck his wand out and whispered, "Sparkius." As he expected, the familiar (I)Knight Bus(I) rolled up to the road, responding to the bright red sparks flying from his wand. The doors opened, followed by smoke billowing out.  
  
"Oy, look Er, it's Neville Longbottom gain'." A pimply man, in his mid- twenties came out and carried Harry's things aboard the rickety looking bus. "Where ya' off ta' today?" he asked grinning at Harry.  
  
As he walked onto the bus, he sighed relieved that they hadn't recognised him. But climbing up the steps, he didn't see the girl leaning against a letterbox, staring at him intently and smiling.  
  
"Dumb, you are Stan. This ain't no Neville Longbottom, he's arry' potter. Can't you see the scar, you duff?" Harry smiled as he privately clenched his fist in frustration. "Diagon Alley again, sir?" Ernie asked reverently. Harry nodded and handed over 14 sickles.  
  
Looking at the row of brass beds, he walked to the one in the back corner of the bus. Putting his things at the end of the bed, he started talking to Hedwig.  
  
"Lot of trouble we're in now, aren't we girl?" she hooted softly and pecked his bed. "Do you reckon you'll be able to find Sirius?" she hooted crossly, at his lack of belief in her. Taking a quill from his trunk, he found an inkbottle and began to write:  
  
Sirius,  
I'm currently in the Knight Bus and heading towards  
Diagon Alley. I'll probably stay at Ron's for the rest  
of the summer. Cheers, Harry.  
  
Tucking the parchment into Hedwig's wing, he opened a window and let her fly out. Watching her leave, he wondered where he would go if Ron didn't want him. Changing into his pyjamas, he fell asleep in his bed.  
  
Harry awoke to a shaking going through his body. "Mister Potter, sir, we've reached Diagon Alley. Harry groaned and got up groggily. He changed into his robes and stumbled out of the bus. Stan carried his trunk out for him. Tipping his hat, he walked back to the bus.  
  
Harry stared at the pathway in front of him. It was early in the morning, and the shops were just starting to open. Harry walked down Diagon Alley until he reached the shop called Magical Convenience in the window he saw their slogan Convenience that's Convenient! Harry walked in and shut the door behind him. The same girl from Privet Drive, walked passed the window and paused. A blonde haired boy joined her, and they both walked away.  
  
The shop was full of shelves filled full of wizarding things. There was magical cutlery that set it self up, phones that answered for you, mirrors that showed the real you, and much more. Harry wondered around, looking at all the weird things. Searching in his robes, he found the little wizarding money he had left. Walking to the counter, he looked around for a clerk.  
  
"Behind you." Came a misty voice. A tall orange-haired witch beckoned him to her. "What is it you are looking for, child?" She glided behind the counter and waited for his reply.  
  
"I'm looking for Floo Powder." He whispered, as it seemed the right thing to do. The tall witch swept away from him, and within a few seconds returned. She placed a jar on the table. "Uh, I only need enough for one trip." He said quietly.  
  
"Very well, take a pinch and pay me three knuts." He placed three bronze knuts on the counter and took a pinch of the shimmering dust. "There's a fireplace in the back." She said, gesturing towards a door in the back of the shop.  
  
Harry walked to the door and opened it. A large green fire sprang from a small fireplace and filled the room with light. Harry dragged in his trunk behind him, and after much difficulty, managed to throw the powder in and shout "The Barrow!" pushing his trunk into the fire and jumping in himself.  
  
Light swirled around Harry and engulfed him. As the light became brighter he fell out of a fireplace and landed on top of his trunk, knocking himself unconscious.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry!" a voice called in the darkness. "Wake up!"  
  
"Is he dead? Please, he's not dead is he?" another said far away. Harry tried to open his eyes, but as the light entered, he had to clench them tight again.  
  
"Oy, look, he's waking up." He felt himself being propped up against something, as he swirled back into black.  
  
A bright light blinded him, causing him to shield his eyes with his hands. As he squinted through the light, he made out a figure of a girl walking towards him. She had green eyes like him, except hers constantly flicked to purple. Her long black hair, was streaked with pure silver and gold. He was entranced by her, and ignoring the light, reached out towards her. She smiled then laughed as she shrank back into the darkness.  
  
Harry jerked awake and upset the blankets around him. "Where, where am I?" The room was dark, and smelled musty. There was a rhythmic sound coming from the grandfather clock standing besides the door. A light shone from underneath the door, where he could hear the faint sound of voices. Pushing away the blanket covering him, he walked shakily towards the door. Down the stairs he went, and picked up the end of an absurd conversation.  
  
"No dear. We can't have frog guts for dinner." A sigh came from the kitchen below. "Because I've already started making the pond soup and we haven't got any frogs." A sweet aroma drifted up the stairs to Harry.  
  
"But I hate pond soup." Someone pounded their fist on the table. "What about if me and George go down to the swamp and catch some frogs." Another sigh came from the woman, and then she laughed.  
  
"If you boys can catch more than enough frogs in that dirty swamp of yours, then I'll make as much frog guts as you want." As Harry came to the end of the stairs, he saw Mrs Weasley nod her head. "Now be off with you, fair is fair." She saw Harry at the stairs.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing up? You should be in bed, resting." She said warmly. She moved towards Harry and suddenly he was engulfed in a hug. He struggled for air as Mrs Weasley squeezed him.  
  
"Oy mom. What do you think you're doing?" Harry heard the door slam.  
  
"Yeah, mom. You're gonna kill him, and he just got here!" Suddenly arms pulled Mrs Weasley off him and the twins jumped onto him. "What you doing here Harry?" Fred said.  
  
"We thought we'd only see you back at school." George answered, winking.  
  
"Speaking of which, you boys can't honestly tell me you've finished ALL your homework. Can you." Mrs Weasley asked humorously. "Leave Harry with me, and I want both of you done before dinner, or no supper for either of you.  
  
"Aww, mum." They answered in unison, and turned around heading up the creaky stairs. "Don't forget the frog guts." They cried suddenly. George waved his wand and frog guts started to fall from the ceiling. They gave a hearty laugh and ran up the stairs.  
  
Mrs Weasley had her wand out in no time, and was getting rid of the frog guts. "I swear, those boys would do anything." And then she remembered Harry standing there. "Poor boy, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you for at least another month!"  
  
Harry stared at the frayed carpet in the Weasleys kitchen. The threads didn't match and looked like they had been glued together. He opened his mouth to speak, but the image of the girl appeared in his mind and his scar burned. He shouted and clutched his scar. It wasn't like when Voldemort was near him, but more of a jerk into reality.  
  
"Oy, 'arry! You gonna say hello to me or what?" Harry saw Ron walk down the stairs followed quickly by Ginny. "After all, I'm only your best friend." When he reached Harry, he swung his arm around him and said quickly, "Alright there Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded quietly and saw Ginny blush when he caught her staring at him. "Hi Ginny." He said hoarsely. Because he hadn't used his voice it came out scratched and dry. He held his throat and looked at Ron.  
  
"It might take a while to come back, dearie." Mrs Weasley said kindly. "After all, you've been asleep for a week." She concluded, passing him a glass of water. As he finished drinking it, she waved her wand and it apparated to the sink.  
  
"I've.I've been asleep for a week?" Harry started slowly, regaining his voice. He tested it's boundaries. "I'm sorry to barge in on you, but." He lowered his eyes. How could he tell these people about his family problems? It wasn't fair on them, especially after they had been looking after him for a week. "Well, I'd just like to say thank you very much for letting me stay here."  
  
Mrs Weasley beamed, "I'm glad you like it Harry. Don't worry dearie, stay as long as you want. You can tag-along with us to the train station." Ron and Ginny nodded behind her.  
  
That's exactly what Harry felt like. A tag-along. "Um. Are you sure? I mean, I'd do housework and the chores and cleaning. I could really help out a lot. I've had heaps of practice at the Dursleys." He stuttered, unsure of how to express his relief and gratitude.  
  
"Why don't be silly!" Mrs Weasley cried out. You're our guest! Relax and make yourself at home." She turned on her heel and walked back to her sink or dirty dishes.  
  
"Hmph." Harry heard Ron mutter. "Pity she never says that to us, hey Gin?" he smiled, and led Harry back upstairs. "So tell me everything! How come you came so early?" he asked, jumping over an old looking step. "This is great! We can do something for your birthday, instead of trying to get by those stuffy Dursleys of yours. And we can invite Hermione around, maybe even Dean, Seamus and Neville. Mum could take all the stuff outside and we can have a joint party. Yours, and returning to school. Not that I think it's worth celebrating, but.Then there's the world cup to consider. It's in Egypt, but Bill got tickets because Gringotts is sponsoring the event. Can you believe our luck? More free Quidditch tickets! And Harry, you won't believe it, but England are in to the finals! Ever since they got."  
  
Harry was perfectly happy letting Ron prattle off things to do while he visited. The fact that he knew he was wanted and accepted, made him feel like a million dollars. If only he had that much, he knew he'd give it all to the Weasleys in a flash.  
  
"Hey Ron?" Harry asked him. By this time, they had already reached their room, and Ron was opening a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans.  
  
"Yep?" Ron tore open the top of the packet, and began to shovel the beans into his mouth. "Argh, blackberry!" he spat a blackish, bluish bean out onto the floor. "Can't stand the taste of them, make me go all funny inside."  
  
"Never mind Ron, never mind." Harry laughed. "But, I was just wondering, what would happen with, um, Cedric Diggory, now that he's gone." He looked up uncomfortably at Ron. "I mean, what do wizards do when they die?"  
  
Ron shook his head at Harry, "It's the same as Muggles, Harry. We bury their bodies and send our love out to them." He looked thoughtfully at his best friend. "It's like what would have happened after your parents died. You'd still love them, right?" Harry nodded, starting to understand.  
  
"One other thing, Ron." Harry started awkwardly again, "Do you ever have that eerie feeling, like something's going to happen?" He shuddered at the pounding in his head. "Like someone or something's trying to warn you?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "What is it Harry? Your scar? Is it hurting? Like all those times You-Know-Who was around?" Ron gasped. "He can't be back already! Can he?"  
  
"I don't know Ron. This time we didn't defeat him. He just returned to a body." Harry winced, "I just have a funny feeling, that's all." The image of the mysterious girl flashed in his head, before he forgot it entirely.  
  
A/N- Maybe you think it's predictable now, but there's a reason the genre's Mystery.  
  
judi 


	2. Another Malfoy

Yes, the second chapter has arrived (about time too) it takes me forever to edit and then to re-edit, and yet I'm POSITIVE there will STILL be mistakes. What can you do? ~sighs~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me because if it did I would be much better off as a writer.  
  
Chapter 2- Another Malfoy  
  
Harry had been staying at the Weasley's house for the last month, and they still treated him like a guest. Harry had also celebrated his first birthday ever.  
  
Mrs Weasley had invited all his schoolmates and friends to the Burrow, and they had played all sort of wizarding games. They even went out to the Weasley's paddock and played a game of Quidditch. Although it was only his first birthday party, Harry felt it had been better than all the others put together.  
  
Hermione had come to stay at the Burrow, after celebrating Harry's fifteenth birthday. She was sharing a room with Ginny, who was happy for the female company. Together, Harry, Ron and Hermione were having the time of their lives. There was still a month to the start of school when Hermione uncovered her newest discovery.  
  
Harry and Ron were outside, degnoming the garden for the fifth time since Harry had come to stay. Harry finally agreed that gnomes were indeed a dull- minded species. Harry was throwing his sixth gnome, forty feet, when Hermione gestured to them both.  
  
"Ok, I've been thinking." She started.  
  
Ron snorted, "And you stopped us degnoming to tell us that?" He gestured towards the tree stump, "I nearly had mine ten feet past the stump!"  
  
Hermione ignored him. "Well since You-Know-Who is believed to be coming back."  
  
"He is coming back." Harry interrupted.  
  
Hermione once again ignored their comments. "Well, I think that we should all become animagus." She said smartly.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron gaped in astonishment.  
  
"Well think about it." Hermione started, "Harry, your father was an animagus by this age, so you could do it. All we need to do is practice."  
  
Harry started at Hermione in disbelief. This was coming from a girl who took his beloved Firebolt broomstick away because she suspected it was jinxed. "Hermione, are you sure you've thought this through properly? I mean, it would be great to transfigure myself, but it'll be so much work. Not to mention all our other classes."  
  
"Harry, aren't you always talking about helping others?" He sighed and nodded. "Well of course it would be a lot of work, but I'm willing if you two are. Ron?"  
  
Ron grimaced. "It isn't the same for me Hermione, and you know it. You have brains, and Harry has all the talent. I'm just normal, old Ron. Besides, this year we need to sit our OWL's(Ordinary Wizarding Levels) How do you expect us to do that, and learn how to become a horse?" he exclaimed.  
  
Hermione pleaded with them. "Harry? Don't' you think you could stand a better chance against You-Know-Who if you had this type of magic?"  
  
Harry hesitated, "I'll think about it." Hermione smiled happily. "This doesn't mean I'll do it though." He added, not affecting her mood. Ron sighed.  
  
"Well anyway Harry, we've got the World Cup to look forward to." Ron began, excitedly. Hermione sighed, she was sick of all the Quidditch talk. Ron glared at her. "We're leaving by Portkey next Friday, and the match starts the next night. This time we're not sitting in the top box, because all the Egyptian officials are, but we have a private viewing box." He smiled. "How cool is that?"  
  
Friday came and went. They arrived in Egypt in a beautiful oasis, secluded from the prying eyes of muggles. All of the Weasleys had come on this trip. Even Mrs Weasley, who gasped at all the people wandering around the campsite. She assigned duties to each person. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in charge of starting the fire.  
  
Because Mr Weasley wasn't around, Hermione used her wand to start a glorious fire in the oasis. It produced heat only for the fire, and didn't add to the already sweltering temperature.  
  
Due to the heat, everyone was forced out of their wizarding robes and into muggle clothing. There were a strange assortment of garments. Everything from shorts as hats, and scarves as skirts. On this particular day Hermione donned a singlet top, which caused Ron to comment.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione, what are you wearing?" he gasped, in shock.  
  
Hermione blushed. "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Well look. You look like a girl. Like a real girl." He said, gesturing to her body. Harry began to back away as Hermione turned an unnatural shade of red.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've been a girl for most of my life." She got up, attracting a crowd. "And if you haven't had the time to notice, Ron, most people have." She stormed off, leaving Ron very embarrassed, with his face a shade of red to rival his hair.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Ron, you need to stop acting so dumb in front of her." Ron tried to argue, but Harry continued. "We're all growing up. She'll get all touchy, just leave her, AND her body, out of the conversation." Harry smiled at Ron. "It's perfectly normal."  
  
Ron punched Harry's arm. "Fine Harry. But you know I'm right. You have to admit, she's starting to shape up, our little brainy Hermione."  
  
Harry blushed, "So she is." Where they left the conversation.  
  
By the next day, Hermione had decided to forgive Ron, after he performed a very difficult poem, explaining he was sorry. They moved towards the Quidditch stadium and took their seats in their private box.  
  
"Excited Harry?" Fred asked, holding a bag full of lollies. Harry nodded. "Imagine that. England in the finals. It's a miracle. But what's really scary."  
  
"Is that Bulgaria's here again." George continued for his twin. "I mean, they didn't even win last year. Ireland didn't even come close. Having problems in their team. Something about a veela." He grinned.  
  
"But not to worry Harry, out team's gonna pound those Bulgarians." Fred added. "Fancy making a bet with us?" he asked Harry. "Since you gave us, you know," he lowered his voice, "that thousand gallons, we've been developing all our newest products. Sold some stuff." He said glancing at his mum, who was sitting in the corner, talking to Ginny.  
  
George beamed, "Made ten thousand galleons from our earnings. It's amazing, people love our stuff." He clapped Harry on the back. "And it's all thanks to you. We owe everything to you." he said sincerely.  
  
The Quidditch pitch began to clear of it's advertisements, 'Muggle Shop, everything for your Muggle needs.' And a trumpet sounded in the distance. Once again a swarm of veela entered the stadium. This time Harry was warned, and quickly blocked his ears and eyes from their enchanting appearance. Mr Weasley tapped him on the shoulder when it was safe to watch the pitch again.  
  
"I wonder what the English team will bring." Ron whispered to Harry, holding his breath. Suddenly a blur of blue swirled quickly around the pitch. As they encircled the pitch a second time, they slowed down. "Whoa." Ron cried out from over the uproar. "Cornish pixies!" he yelled along with the rest of the stadium. The pixies moved towards the Veela and through blue magic at them, exploding into fireworks that mocked the Veela. Ron burst out laughing. "Look at them go!"  
  
The pixies were one foot tall and stood on two stick-like legs. They had large bug-like eyes, and enormous ears that outweighed their heads. Their whole body was covered in a royal blue, although their large, gangly hands were a darker shade.  
  
Hermione sighed. "You idiot Ron. It's pixie magic. It causes mayhem and starts an uproar wherever it's directed." Always true to her word, the Veela began attacking each other, pulling at one another's hair. Harry laughed along with Hermione as Ron shook his head.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione shouted. "Here come the teams." The announcer began calling the names of the Bulgarians, finally finishing with Krum. Victor Krum had recently visited Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. As the team looped the pitch, Krum slowed at their box and smiled at an embarrassed Hermione. She blushed and hid her head in her hands.  
  
"That stupid git." Harry heard Ron mutter. But he quickly got over his contempt as the English team began flooding in.  
  
Harry couldn't hear the announcer over the roaring crowd. He was positive at one stage he heard the name Malfoy.  
  
"There she is!" Ron yelled, as the English team flew past their box. All Harry saw was a blur of black where Ron pointed, before the team flew on. But Harry was confused. There hadn't been a female on any international Quidditch team before. He was sure of it.  
  
"Did you say she?" he yelled to Ron over the crowd. Harry had to repeat himself several times, before Ron heard him.  
  
"Haven't you been listening to anything I've been telling you, Harry?" Ron rolled his eyes, and grinned as the English team past their box again. "Good seats, aren't they?" He saw Harry's face and remembered the question. "Oh yeah, well this year the English team was looking for recruits for the reserve teams. So then when they went to the Quidditch Academy, they discovered Malfoy."  
  
Harry looked out to the pitch. Malfoy? His enemy? "How did Malfoy make it onto the team?" he yelled dumbfounded.  
  
Ron laughed, as the two teams settled on the pitch. "It's Jynzx Malfoy. She got recruited into reserves, but she was so good they replaced her as seeker on the international team." Harry's eyes widened. "She's the only female in international quidditch and she's the youngest player ever." Ron stopped talking as the golden snitch was released. "She got the English team here. All by herself."  
  
The snitch flittered from each seeker, before plunging into the crowd. A Japanese umpire threw the quaffle into the air, and the game began. Harry's eyes flickered from player to player, as the quaffle moved back and forth along the court. It was even better than the year before. The English team worked individually. Whoever had the advantage used it. It was a risky strategy, but worked well in their situation. Hamish Cambridge threw the quaffle for the first shot at a goal, but the Bulgarian keeper Alexis Hithroff blocked it just in time. There were sighs from the crowd.  
  
Someone yelled and everyone turned to the skies. Two players were circling each other. A Bulgarian and an English.  
  
"I bet it's the seekers.' Mr Weasley told Harry and Ron. "Krum needs Malfoy to find the Snitch, but she wants to make an impression." He pointed to the sky. "See the way she moves. She's teasing Krum, and he knows it."  
  
Harry looked up at the sky, and just as Mr Weasley said, the two were casually circling. Soon Malfoy went into a spectacular dive and Krum followed inches behind her. The crowd roared in excitement. Harry watched closely, and realised they were heading straight towards him. Malfoy didn't slow down, and Krum couldn't do anything better. He thought he was racing for the Snitch.  
  
She zoomed towards their box as Ron screamed in delight, and without hesitation, pulled her broom completely horizontal in under a second. The pitch lit up, 'Muse' labelling the stunt. The crowd when crazy. Krum couldn't stop in time and would have crashed headfirst into Harry, if something extraordinary hadn't happened. If Harry had blinked, he would have missed it. Malfoy shot her arm out and grabbed either Krum or a part of his broom, Harry couldn't tell. Without hesitation, she pulled him parallel to her. He was pulled out of his dive and hovered beside her, severely shaken.  
  
Harry saw Krum mouth a 'thanks' to her, as she smiled distantly back. Harry's eyes went back to the quaffle, although many others were still talking about the seeker's stunt and clapping in delight. Nobody had scored, and it didn't seem that anyone would be likely to. The keepers were too good for each other. Harry wondered if he was game enough to try that move.  
  
Deciding to watch Malfoy again, who was still in front of their box, he saw her looking at something in the distance. There was a funny feeling in his stomach, like a tingling, but a tightness too. Following her gaze, he saw it was the golden snitch. It was floating within five seconds of her reach. She's going to win it. He thought excitedly. But then something else occurred to him, It'll be over so quickly. He thought disappointedly. Watching Malfoy, she simply turned to face Harry and smiled. She put her finger to her lips, the gesture told him everything, I won't tell if you don't.  
  
As if to prove her point, she raced into the skies, making a recuperating Krum fly after her. The crowd watched them, but she kept flying past the high walls of the stadium. Soon they were pinpricks in the sky. Malfoy flew straight into the sun, and the crowd was forced to watch the action on the ground.  
  
Suddenly a black blur came shooting through the stadium. People started to clap as it moved to the top box. Harry wished he was up there watching the game. On the enormous action screen, Malfoy could be seen, she was standing next to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He looked annoyed, and looked like he was telling her to get back to the game. She grinned and opened her robes. Putting her hand inside the inner pocket, she pulled out the snitch.  
  
The crowd gasped in amazement and began to cheer. Even the Bulgarian supporters were in awe. Talent like this was only ever seen once every thousand years. No one had even seen her grab the snitch. Fudge staggered at the applause. He had just been embarrassed in front of millions of wizards. The Bulgarian Minister of Magic clapped Fudge on the back and shook hands with Malfoy. She got back on her broom and kicked off flying a victory lap of the stadium. The Egyptian Minster of Magic got up and began a slow clap for her, carrying around the stadium.  
  
Harry watched her fly around the energized crowd. He had never seen anything like it. One person could do this much. As her face appeared on the action screen, Harry got his first good look at her. Her hair was long and jet black. It was streaked with purple and silver to create an overall trendy look. Her eyes were purple and Harry swore he could see flashes of green in them as she moved. She wasn't very big, put small and petite. Her face was flawless and Harry felt something jerk inside his stomach. He felt like emptying the entire contents.  
  
"She's a pretty one, isn't she Harry?" Fred nudged a staring Harry. "Pity though." He gestured down to the pitch. Both teams had landed and were shaking hands. The action screen saw Malfoy and Krum kiss each other on the cheeks. "I think I remember something in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"WE WON HARRY, WE WON!!!" Ron yelled as he jumped up and down besides Harry. Hermione smiled cheerily, but looked slightly downhearted. Ron gave a seething look at her, "Don't tell me you wanted Krum to win! It's Quidditch, only one team wins." He added happily. Ron began to hug Harry, "And it's all thanks to Malfoy."  
  
Harry cringed. Every time he heard the word Malfoy, he remembered back to the graveyard where Voldemort had risen again. It wasn't a happy thought, so Harry tried to push it away by talking to Ron.  
  
"Harry! Harry, look. It's Malfoy, she's going to talk." Ron screamed, pointing to the large action screen. Sure enough, Jynzx Malfoy's head appeared on the screen. Harry glanced at his love struck friend, although he couldn't deny it. She was beautiful.  
  
A reporter from the Daily Prophet amplified his voice. "AND NOW, WE HAVE JYNZX MALFOY!!!" Applause echoed throughout the stadium. "SO JYNZX, ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE WE GO?" The crowd yelled in encouragement.  
  
Jynzx smiled. She looked directly into the screen, "I'd like to thank Cornelius Fudge for trying to prevent me from playing quidditch, and for not believing the Dark Lord has risen once again. Thank you." Her purple eyes gleamed, and she turned and walked away.  
  
The whole stadium fell into silence. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other silently. The twins, Bill and Charlie shook their heads gravely. Mrs Weasley began to sob in Mr Weasley's arms, and Ginny started to shake uncontrollably. Slowly a murmur of distaste rippled through the stadium.  
  
Cornelius Fudge appeared on the action screen. "Do not be alarmed. We have no reason to believe that the Dark Lord has risen. There is no confirmed information that this is so. The Ministry of Magic takes full responsibility for all news and information that we find, and be assured that we are informing the public correctly." He bowed his head, "Thank you."  
  
In an effort to lighten the mood of the stadium, the Bulgarian team shed their robes and their tops, and circled the stadium several times. People began to hoot, including Mrs Weasley, who released her husband quite suddenly and ran to the edge of the box, much to the twins amusement. The veela took to the skies, and once again, the excitement of the World cup resumed.  
  
A/N- Mystery started... judi 


End file.
